Danse
by orokasa
Summary: c'est ma première song fic alors je sais pas ce que vous allez en penser (que c'est nul mais bon) bonne lecture quand même!


Titre : **Danse…**

**Série** : Naruto

Song fic

PG-13 enfin je crois.

**Couple **: le but du jeu est de deviner quels sont les perso (y'en a que deux ça devrait pas être trop difficile).

**Disclaimer **: euh les perso ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage pour moi pas pour eux… La chanson _Elle danse seule _de De Palmas n'est pas non plus à moi et c'est habituellement pas le genre de chanson que j'écoute d'habitude…

Nda : c'est une histoire et une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête depuis au moins 3 semaines, il fallait absolument que je l'écrive pour me la sortir. Voilà !

en italique, ce sont les paroles de la chanson.

_Perdu seul à l'autre bout du monde_

Je suis loin, loin de ma patrie d'origine, loin physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

J'ai de la peine à me souvenir de mon village natal, quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui Konoha !

Maintenant je suis dans une grande ville portuaire entièrement différente de ma patrie d'origine entourée de forêts.

_Je tue le temps ce qu'on appelle seconde_

Maintenant je bosse enfin…plus ou moins….Je dirais plutôt que les gens me payent pour que je fasse leur sale boulot, je suis tueur à gages mais c'est juste pour passer le temps…en attendant.

Puis cela me permet de gagner un peu d'argent.

_Je n'attend rien du hasard_

Le soir, j'ai mes habitudes. Je vais au bar en bas de chez moi. C'est pas grand, c'est miteux mais il n'y a personne quand j'y vais. Je peux boire mon saké tranquille.

_Je sais qu'elle vient ici tous les soirs_

Depuis plusieurs soirs, il y a une femme qui est là, toujours à la même heure. Elle est plus jeune que moi. Elle prend toujours la même chose ; du whisky, faudrait que j'essaie un jour…

C'est toujours la même chose depuis la première fois. Elle boit ses deux verres par petites gorgées, entre chaque, elle regarde dans le vide. Elle pense. Souvent elle soupire et après elle reboit une gorgée. Quand elle a finit son deuxième verre, elle en commande un troisième et le laisse sur le comptoir. Elle va au juke box et met une musique, toujours la même.

C'est une musique au tempo lent et triste. Les paroles, je ne les comprend pas, ont l'air aussi désespérées que la mélodie.

Alors elle se met à danser

_Elle danse seule_

_Ephémère et légère_

_Jours et nuits_

On dirait un papillon. Un papillon à qui on a arraché les ailes.

Elle paraît tellement désespérée. On a envi de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger.

Peutêtre que sa danse lui permet de faire ressortir toute sa détresse.

On dirait qu'elle ne va jamais s'arrêter.

On dirait que le temps s'est figé.

_Tout, mon passé, mes misères_

A ce moment, quand je la regarde, je ne pense plus à moi, ni à ce que je vais faire demain. Non, je la regarde et j'oublie tout, j'oublie presque qui je suis.

_Elle danse seule, seule._

J'aimerais tant pouvoir la rejoindre dans sa danse lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule.

J'aimerai tellement partager sa souffrance. Car elle souffre, je le sais, cela se voit dans sa danse, dans son regard vide, dans ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux.

_Et je trime toute la journée_

_Oui je trime pour ne pas penser_

Le jour, j'exécute ce que l'on me dit sans trop d'arrières pensées. Il ne vaut mieux pas dans ce genre de métier.

Le journée, souvent je pense à elle, je me demande si elle va venir.

Lorsque je tue la personne demandéeà chaque fois, c'est elle. C'est elle et sa danse que je vois.

_J'ai quitté les miens depuis si longtemps_

Pourquoi finalement suis-je dans cette villeà faire ce métier ? Je me pose ces questions après l'avoir vue, elle et sa danse, le soir ou après mes exécutions. Si je suis ici , c'est parce que j'ai tué les miens et je suis parti du village. Est ce que j'ai bien fait ou mal fait ? Je ne sais pas…

_Quand la nuit vient, je m'enivre et j'attend_

Alors pour ne plus me poser de questions, je retourne au bar et je commande mon saké…je vais devenir alcoolique si ça continu, mais je m'en fout. J'attend, j'attend qu'elle vienne et qu'elle danse.

_Elle danse seule _

_Ephémère et légère _

_Jours et nuits _

Elle et sa danse m'obsèdent. Elle est devenue comme une drogue. Je ne me lasse jamais de la regarder.

Mais que se passerait il un jour si elle partait ?

_Tout mon passé, mes misères_

_Elle danse seule, seule_

Sa danse ressemble tellement à ce que je ressens parfois.

Sa danse, ce n'est plus seulement une beauté matérielle mais irréelle.

J'ai l'impression que si elle s'arrête le monde va s'écrouler.

_Mais je ne sais rien de sa vie_

Parfois j'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'elle fait de ses journées. Ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit si triste….Ses parents sont morts, peut –être…une perte sentimentale…toutes les hypothèses y sont passées.

_C'est certainement mieux ainsi_

Mais finalement je préfère ne rien savoir et imaginer.

De toute façon à quoi cela me servirait de savoir sa vie ?….Elle ne connaît pas la mienne.

Je préfère la regarder danser.

_Elle sourit souvent mais parle peu_

Quand la musique se termine, elle arrête de danser, boit son verre de whisky, d'un coup. Puis paye le barman et lance un sourire à tout ceux qu'elle rencontre. Je me débrouille toujours pour être le dernier à qui elle sourit.

_Cela suffit à me rendre heureux_

Après son départ, je retourne à mon saké et sourit en coin.

Moi, le tueur à gages, celui qui normalement ne doit pas ressentir le moindre sentiment, je ressens un sentiment de joie envahir mon cœur. Je suis heureux.

Je crois que c'est aussi de cette joie que je suis dépendant.

Alors je reviens tous les soirs depuis près d'un mois pour la voir.

_Elle danse seule_

_Ephémère et légère_

_Jours et nuits_

Son visage, son corps, sa danse, tout m'obsède chez elle. Je m'enivre de mon image, je la connais presque par cœur.

_Tout, mon passé, mes misères_

Elle danse seule, seule 

Lorsque je la vois comme je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'elle. C'est impossible. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais essayé, c'est pour moi impensable.

_Elle danse seule_

_Ephémère et légère_

_Jours et nuits_

_Tout mon passé, mes misères_

_Elle danse seule, seule._

Je crois que ce soir je vais aller danser avec elle, l'accompagner dans sa danse. Lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule…

J'espère seulement qu'elle sera là, ce soir…

FIN.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce…truc ?c'est moi qui ai écrit une chose pareille ? Ben dis donc pour une fois que fais pas dans mélodrame suicidant qui se termine en massacre.

Chuis forte je m'étonne moi même

Au fait juste comme ça je suis fan d'Itachi et je suis récemment devenue une fan du couple Itachi/Hinata. Ca vous aide beaucoup pour trouver les persos, nan ?

Mais je crois qu'y aura personne pour lire la fin parce que c'est vraiment trop nul ce que j'écris (et pourtant je le publie) je suis vraiment paradoxale, moi!


End file.
